


Take the chance

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, F/M, Inspired by something I put up on Tumblr a few years ago, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, S2E13: Voyage of Temptation, TCW: S2E13: Voyage of Temptation, Voyage of Temptation, kind of?, s2e13, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Satine has a word with Obi-Wan about what he said aboard the Coronet





	Take the chance

Obi-Wan wears a sad smile, small and false as he bows ceremoniously to her. Satine remembers a time when his smiles were honest.   
  
This is it then. He did his duty in escorting her to Coruscant and now he was back off to the Jedi Temple. They would probably only see each other sparingly, and if only by chance. They both had duties, this she knows, but it hurt.

She shoots her hand out and grabs him by the wrist, surprising not only him but herself as well.

“You said back on the Coronet that ‘If I had said the word’…” She whispers to him.

He looks down at where her hand rests upon his wrist sadly. And It is clear to her that he will not meet her eyes.

Satine sighs quietly and steals herself. “I suppose our love could be said to have been built on ‘Maybes’ and ‘Could we’s’, just mere dreams,… but Obi-Wan, I swear to you this: Our love is more than a dream to me, it is _more_ than a promise. Years apart have not come close to dulling the flame I hold in my heart solely for you. And for years I have tried fooling myself into thinking that the reason I hadn’t taken a partner was for any other reason than for you. Many a night, had I lay away thinking of you and where you were in the galaxy. Wondering, if… if you still remembered me and if you felt the same. We have only just reunited a scant half month ago yet, I know you feel the same. The same as we did back then. Obi-Wan, with our hands together entwined, we could run forth to the highest greenest mountains where only the purest softest light reaches. Where birds sing of love and the clouds dance their own stories. We will have a warm home full of love, where we will watch the sun set and we will wake in each other’s arms. Obi-Wan, my dearest and truest love, I love you. And I ask, will you have me as I would have you?”

Her heart beats frantically in her throat as she waits for his response. She watches as he swallows thickly.

“Satine…” He chokes out, as if strangled. She closes her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Not here, not in front of her guard and Obi-Wan’s fellow Jedi. A hand, his, lifts her face up and she opens her eyes to look at him. Shock fills her at the glisten of unshed tears in his eyes. “Yes” he says with conviction and the path forward into a better future suddenly seems crystal clear.


End file.
